


More Than Friends (Extras)

by Yadakitty



Series: More Than Friends [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Futaba is fun to write, I love Akechi yet I still make memes out of him, Love Confessions, Love Plans, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read "More Than Friends" first for this to make sense, These are extra stories that I couldn't fit into "More Than Friends"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: These are shorts that I couldn't fit into the main storyIt makes more sense if you read the main story and then read this one!





	More Than Friends (Extras)

“Yusuke… Are you sure you’re ok?” Futaba said over the phone. She had put it on speaker so that she could play the new online game, which required both opposing thumbs.

“... I am quite fine…” Yusuke replied on the other end. He was painting a picture of a cat, there was crumpled up balls of paper all across the ground and he was frustrated with the way the painting was going at the moment.

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to Le’ Blanc, find Ryuji, and make sure he goes to your place and you’ll buy me the latest Featherman Figurine???” Futaba exclaimed flabbergasted. 

“Yes!” Yusuke said slightly distracted. Futaba was a little confused but unsurprised. 

After all… this was Yusuke she was talking to. But, why would Yusuke want to talk to Ryuji? And especially when he was sick! Of all days? Maybe… What if… 

Did Yusuke… Like Ryuji???

But Yusuke seemed like the kind of person who would like someone sophisticated like Akira, or Ann, or hell, even Akechi! But… Ryuji?!

Futaba closed her eyes. It didn’t really matter who Yusuke liked… But she wanted Yusuke to know she had her full support! Featherman Figurine or not!

“Yusuke,... You have a deal!” She exclaimed.  
…………..  
(2 weeks later)  
Futaba made her way to Le’ Blanc a little earlier than usual knowing that it was Ryuji’s hang out place after his usual morning workout and sat down on a stool. She was looking at her phone, she had reread the texts over and over again:

 

Inari(aka foxy): Futaba

Futaba:???

Inari(aka foxy): Can you do me a favor?

 

She almost knew them by heart now.  
And in came Ryuji. Futaba smiled to herself. Step #1 of Plan RuinRyuji: Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba is quite devilish, but fun to write :)


End file.
